


At the Wheel

by eightninetwo



Series: Between You and Me [3]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9887597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightninetwo/pseuds/eightninetwo
Summary: Jamming on the brakes isn't pretty for just one reason alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 03\. jolt!

Howon peels Sunggyu’s hand away from his thigh for what seems to be the tenth time in the past half an hour, and places his hand back on the steering wheel.

“When in the driver’s seat, this hand is for either the steering wheel or the clutch. My thigh is neither of those.”

“Yes, I am aware.”

“Then please drive safely.”

“I am driving very safely.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Why do you say so?”

“You’re distracted.”

“Am I distracted or are you distracted?”

Howon scowls and shoves at Sunggyu’s arm when Sunggyu snickers. Then he crosses his arms and looks out the window on the other side, where the waves of the beautiful sea are sparkling with the radiant rays of sunshine glinting off them.

The road trip was Sunggyu’s idea, and the destination was Howon’s idea. Howon had been wanting to head back to Busan for a while now, having not returned to his hometown in a few years. So when Sunggyu proposed taking a few days off for a much-needed break, Howon jumped at the idea.

So here they are, in Sunggyu’s car, and Howon wishes his boyfriend would actually care more for their safety instead of caring more for his thigh.

Which is why, when Sunggyu suddenly jams on the brakes because he doesn’t notice the cars in front have stopped, all Howon does is glower at him in silence.

Sunggyu drives safely for the rest of the journey.

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place in the [even after all](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6033159) verse.


End file.
